Pneumatic conveyors are used extensively in industry to convey scrap material from converting equipment and deliver the scrap to a baler, or other discharge site. In a typical paper converting operation, the scrap material may consist of small slivers of paper, paperboard or corrugated medium, or can take the form of relatively large pieces. In a typical pneumatic conveying system the scrap material is drawn into an inlet duct of the system by the operation of a blower and is discharged to a cyclone which acts to separate the solid material from the air stream. The typical cyclone is mounted vertically and is a relatively tall structure, with the inlet being located adjacent the top of the cyclone, while the separated solid material or scrap is discharged from the lower end. In the typical system, the scrap is discharged from the lower end of the cyclone to a baler where the scrap is then compacted into bales. The conventional baler requires a certain surge capacity so that the lower end of the cyclone is normally mounted a substantial distance above the baler and is connected to the baler through a surge tube.
Due to the height of the cyclone and the requirement for surge capacity for the baler, it is customary to mount the cyclone on the roof of the building or factory. However, mounting the cyclone on the roof of the building has certain disadvantages. First, the installation of the cyclone on the roof is not aesthetically pleasing, and the cyclone being on the roof is difficult to service particularly in inclement weather. Further, many factory roofs include a waterproof membrane and the installation of the cyclone and the accompanying ducts require openings in the membrane which have to be sealed. Further, workmen walking on the roof to install and service the cyclone and its equipment can cause punctures in the membrane.
Because of this, there has been a distinct need for a pneumatic conveying system which has a lesser overall height and can be totally located within a building or factory.